Carnal
by ScratchingsOnTheWall
Summary: Born in the slums of Midgar, Reno has no love for ShinRa. Running alongside a gang in sector eight, he fights, fucks, and does what he wants with no one to tell him otherwise. When his gang suddenly vanishes and Reno is captured by a certain TURK, he must
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"He's more than your regular slum dog," they said, "that one bows to no one."

All the residents of Midgar's fifth sector knew of the Hell Hounds, a gang consisting of around forty members at the peak of its time. Reigning over the fifth sector, the Hell Hounds battled frequently and brutally with their neighbouring gangs, deliberately straying into other sectors to spread their own territory. Beasts with insatiable hungers, violent delinquents with nothing more than the clothes upon their backs and knifes in their hands.

On one hand, they were compared to those other worldly canines for their brightly coloured hair, strikingly dark eyes and the tight leather they adorned.

On the other, it was due to the calculated ferocity that could never be imagined by those who lived in the comfort of the plate far above.

Although Reno had joined the Hell Hounds of his own will, it had not been for an easier ride. He, like so many others, sought vengeance. Vengeance for his lost family. Vengeance for the people of the slums, forgotten beneath the plate.

Vengeance against ShinRa.

Which was probably why he was held up against the cold wall, wearing nothing more than his leather pants and heavy chains, clattering with each slight movement he took. His chest heaved raggedly, swallowing down stale air. He was in a dimly lit room, the artificial light flickering above him, swinging from side to side with each hit he took. Blood ran from his nose and mouth, staining his pale skin crimson amidst the grey shadows.

Reno curled up his fists and ground his teeth together as the suited man slammed his fist deep into his side again. He could feel his ribs crunching beneath that blow, the knuckle dusters practically burying into his flesh. When the man withdrew slightly, examining the redhead for a new response, Reno spat a heavy glob of saliva and blood straight into his cheek. The dark skinned man scowled, slowly wiping off the vile liquids from his skin, readying to strike the slum dog once again, glancing at the other male who accompanied them in the confines of the room.

The TURK stood by the doorway watched on. When he caught the bald man's questioning gaze, he shook his head. He lit another cigarette, the butts left by his feet still releasing small trails of smoke. Reno watched with unsteady, yet arrogant and defiant eyes, as the bald man stepped back, readjusting the sunglasses over his eyes. Having been subjected to this 'interview' for what felt like days, Reno found himself grateful for the end in the beating, even if it was only for a few minutes. His body, now littered with heavy red bruises and cuts, was permitted relief for a while, though the shackles around his wrists reminded him of his current predicament.

The two TURKS began to speak, though Reno found himself fading into unconsciousness before he could register the words. A sharp slap to his face awoke him, though not without a panicked snarl escaping his lungs. The Wutaian continued to stare impassively at the strung up redhead, finishing another cigarette. Reno noticed the handgun by his side, tucked beneath his belt.

"That will be enough, Rude. Leave us."

Yanking up the teenager's head, fingers knotted in the short locks of his crimson hair, the TURK glared from behind those dark tinted glasses. Reno noted that despite belonging to the ShinRa, the TURK bore many piercings in his ears. He supposed that being the company's lackeys meant that they could bend the rules as they pleased. Though the piercings did give him an idea he would use at a later time. If he survived this interrogation, that was.

Rude left the room, leaving only the bloodied, battered Reno and the one he assumed was the TURK leader. He gathered as much hatred as he could fathom and glared at the suited man, his upper lip curling back to reveal scarlet stained teeth. Reno had endured the most brutal beating he'd ever had in his life, he was not about to crumble just at the sight of the dark haired man.

When the aching silence became too uncomfortable even for the redheaded teenager, he suddenly spat.

"Getting off on this? I knew you were a sick fuck."

Awarded with nothing more than a slight smile on the TURK's behalf, Reno stubbornly bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming in defiance. He would not play this man's game, yet what other choice did he have?

"What the fuck do you want with me? If you're looking for a quick fuck, then fine. Let me out of these chains and I'll give you the best blowjob the slums have to offer."

This statement seemed to finally illicit a response from the suited man. Slowly he made his way toward the restrained slum dog, lessening the distance between them in the expanse of the small room until he stood only a foot away. A harsh blow to his face swung Reno's body to the side. The TURK had backhanded him, causing Reno to cough violently. Kneeling before him, the Wutaian greeted Reno's blazing sapphire glare with a look of complete disregard. It was as though the slum dog was nothing more than shit he had stepped in and was wiping from his shoe.

"If you knew who you were talking to you'd think twice about opening that big mouth of yours." The dark haired TURK tilted his head slightly, his crisp, clean suit contrasting the torn and bloodied outfit Reno wore, highlighting the stark difference between the two males. "I will be the one asking the questions in this conversation," he stood once more, Reno's gaze trailing after the TURK's movements, though his vision was blurred by the heavy thumping in his head, obviously from the heavy beating he had received. "Tell me," the TURK continued, seemingly uninterested in the teenager's suffering, "what were you doing in the reactor on the twelfth of May?"

What kind of question was that? If that wasn't painfully obvious, the Hell Hounds had entered the reactor to steal as much as they could. Anything that could be carried was taken. It had taken only twenty minutes to near completely ransack the place. Reno, Fang and two others had entered the lower floors after knocking out the guards, leaving the rest of the gang to carry off as much as they could back to their base. Fang had been the one to suggest that they travel to the lower levels of the facility, claiming that there would be hidden secrets ShinRa wouldn't want revealed to the world. All they had to do was 'borrow' those files and be off with them. Reno and the others had simply agreed and followed the gang leader down the metal stairwell, the two others standing guard by the doorway when they entered what appeared to be a laboratory.

Tubes filled with strange, radiating green liquid greeted the two. Fang had told the redhead to look for anything that looked official - documents, paperwork: anything that they could use to bring down the company that had destroyed their lives before they had even began crashing to the ground. Only, Reno had been more interested in the vials than scavenging through drawers. He had strayed from the task at hand toward a large container standing taller than he could reach, with strange symbols painted on the side. Pressing up against the glass, he stared into the depths of green.

The pulsating red eye stared right back.

Reno felt another slap course through his nerves, his cheeks now burning red from the hits. The TURK leader had apparently had enough of his lack of legitimate responses towards his questions. The redheaded slum dog would not reveal his gang's secrets to the ShinRa lackey, even after enduring hours of torture. It seemed a different approach would be needed to shatter his silence.

Reno watched as the man removed his jacket, folding it neatly on the chair at the other end of the room. The door was locked, the light still flickering dimly on and off above the two. Reno ignored what was obviously the TURK readying himself for a new technique of torture, instead focusing on the man's features so that he would remember him all the more clearly when hunting him down after he escaped. He figured the Wutaian was in his mid-twenties, with long black hair tied back out of the man's face, and a lean yet well-built figure. The rest of his details appeared blurred, though Reno did manage to note the single black mark upon his forehead. A perfect circle. He assumed it had something to do with Wutaian culture, though he cared not. Instead, the redhead was picturing the look of horror on the TURK's face that he would have when he dug his knife deep into that forehead. They say 'X' marks the spot, though he supposed the dot would have to do.

A goofy grin greeted his lips at the thought of this, only to be quickly wiped away by another backhand.

"Fuck you, you shithead!"

The teenager's sense of rebellion was bewildering. Fascinating, even. Reno watched on through his blurred gaze as the TURK slowly withdrew from the shadows what looked like a metal baton. Only when the weapon had begun to spark with life, the electricity rippling through it, did Reno realise what was about to come next.

Fuck.

Fuck!

The first strike came slashing down upon his side alike the legendary ShinRa General's masamune slicing through enemies in the eastern continent of Wutai. The electric currents coursed through his body, jolting his senses into life and reawakening the agony throughout his structure. Each bruise and cut seemed to come alive with the strikes, pouring pain through his very core. Not even the natural endorphin could suppress this feeling of absolute dread and despair pooling in his body. The electro-mag rod did more than simply torture him, however. Realising he was hard, his manhood pressing against the tight leather pants, Reno gasped with anguish. He began to struggle against the chains even more now, despite the strikes having stopped. The TURK stood a few feet in front of him, examining the sudden change in the slum dog's behaviour.

Panting wildly, Reno grimaced - a contorted grin mixed between insane levels of pain and pleasure. The dark gleam in the redhead's eyes betrayed his anguish. He had lasted so long against these ShinRa dogs that his sudden arousal was utterly shaming. When he had at least had some self respect left after the beating, he had lost every ounce of pride he had built up till this moment.

"L-let… let me go…" the words trailed off his tongue, the teenager shaking his head rapidly, "if you don't… my gang…"

"Your gang?" the TURK shot back with a lack of effort that bordered on disappointment, "sorry, don't know them. Are they the ones who change your diaper every night, then?"

Even sans the sarcasm, his manner of speaking suggested that the redhead's current predicament was nothing more than a joke to him. Reno cringed at the response, lowering his head, only to find the electro-mag rod pressing up against his crotch. Immediately he straightened up, eyes widening at the TURK's impassive gaze.

The electricity shot through him. A ragged moan escaped him, Reno shuddering violently when the TURK yanked his head back using his hair. He leaned closer to him, whispering softly in his ear.

"Answer my questions and I will let you go."

"Fuck…you…"

"Feeling some regret, perhaps? What would your precious gang think of you, knowing how you have responded…" the rod pressed against his crotch once more, the cool metal threatening to send another jolt of electricity into his body. Yet even this threat only managed to make his manhood harder still, swollen and oozing with precum in his pants. Reno struggled to breathe, the TURK running the rod up and down his shaft against nothing more than the thin lining of his pants.

"Fuck…" all he had to do was spill. Tell this guy everything. Tell him why they were in the reactor, what he had seen. But doing so would wash away the last of his pride; brand him as a traitor to his gang. He could not… he would not. He bit his lower lip, swallowing a reluctant moan beckoning in his chest. Involuntarily he rubbed against the rod, ignoring the soft chuckle escaping the TURK. His entire body was cramped and aching now, and the sexual frustration was unbearable, especially with the electro-mag rod teasing him.

"Tell me. Why were you in the reactor?"

The question barely registered in the redhead's ear. Instead, he focused on relieving himself, desperately chasing after the pleasure, caring not that he would ruin his leather pants and completely humiliate himself. The electricity had brought to life some kind of masochistic beast inside his heart, demanding he hunt down his orgasm and take it for his own. Only things would never be so simple.

The rod moved away, a pathetic groan escaped Reno, his distorted gaze following the TURK's movements to find himself turned against the wall, his arms still hung up above his head by those tight shackles.

A hand ran down his chest, stroking the bruised skin gently, the other hand reaching for his mouth. Two fingers slid into his parted lips, soaking themselves in his saliva and blood filled mouth. He found his zipper being slowly drawn down, the leather parting to allow his seeping erection to spring out into the cold, concentrated air of the room. Lips pressed against the smooth groove of his neck, hot breath swirling in his ear, causing the teenager to press up against the TURK. He had been with men before, but never had he been the submissive, nor in such a… tight position. Chains clattering against concrete, Reno swallowed, closing his eyes with shame. There was no turning back now.

Stroking his shaft, the TURK concentrated on soaking his fingers in the confines of Reno's mouth, lubricating them for later use. The slum dog's arousal jolted with each movement, having come to life on its own accord. His trousers lowering, Reno stood trembling before the suited man, finding himself surprisingly enjoying the situation. The TURK moved his legs between his own, forcing them to part wider, the fingers leaving his mouth. A trail of saliva followed in their wake, Reno's eyes unsteadily opening, glistening blue beneath the artificial light. With no indication as to whether the TURK was aroused or not, Reno lowered his eyes, daring to glance back at the man.

The sight of his arousal frightened Reno. He had expected the suited man to be completely composed, staring on at him with impassive eyes. He had not anticipated the man's own erection to be pressing against his ass, though still lying in wait beneath his own trousers. The first finger entered him slowly, testing his body, assuming he had used this part of his body before. Reno grimaced at the strange sensation, an incoherent moan spilling forth from his lips.

"What were you looking for in the reactor on the twelfth of May?"

What? This guy was seriously questioning him with his finger buried in his ass? Reno barely suppressed the ridiculous laugh which threatened to escape him. Instead, he pushed himself against the man's hand, begging for more, allowing a teasing murmur to leave his lips.

He swore he heard a ragged gasp from behind him as the finger travelled further into him, twisting from side to side, preparing him. It seemed he had managed to elude answering the question for now. Another finger entered him much quicker this time, the teenager relaxing in the TURK's hold. Scissoring, twisting, pumping into him, the fingers quickly did their job, Reno swearing beneath his breath as his orgasm drew so tantalisingly close that he-

Cried out in disbelief at the sight of the cockring resting around his pulsating manhood. The TURK smiled at the redhead's predicament.

"Your release will only be permitted once you have answered my questions." continuing to pleasure him using those fingers, the unrushed exploration completely incongruent with the slum dog's need, the TURK ignored Reno, despite his moans increasing in frequency and pitch. "Now, tell me. Why were you in the reactor on the twelfth of May?"

Reno scowled, trying to suppress his weeping arousal. The condescending pity, the more than obvious disdain that this man had for him made him sick to his stomach. To throw him into such a situation and then hold his need away from him like taunting a dog with scraps infuriated and disgusted him. When he refused to answer once more, a much larger object pierced his opening. But it was not the man's arousal. The electro-mag rod pushed into his opening, spreading him involuntarily. Opening his mouth, Reno screamed. This earned him a slap to the face. His head was jerked back by his hair once again, the rod moving in and out of his body. When it finally brushed past that paroxysm of pleasure deep within him, Reno cried out.

"Ahh! We didn't- ah! Do anything!" aware of how pathetic his cries were yet continuing anyway, Reno shook his head, tears openly beginning to flow down his cheeks, the fine hairs upon his crotch soaked with sweat and blood.

Unappeased by this answer, the TURK simply continued. Reno struggled against the heavy chains once more. This was a torture he could not bear.

"Fuck you! What do you- ahh!" his expressions becoming increasingly contorted, his utterances more pronounced, eventually Reno's cries became pleading gasps, imploring to the TURK's inner humanity. "Please! I'll- I'll tell you anything! Just- ahhhh!" his screams reached not the TURK leader's ears, who simply flicked on the electro-mag rod, sending a course of electricity through Reno's body. Reno jolted forward, desperately trying to crawl away from the unimaginable pain, shaking his head. Blood and sweat ran openly down his body, soaking the floor beneath his shaking feet.

Turning off the weapon, the TURK stared impassively at his trembling, broken victim.

"We went there… to find… something… to bring ShinRa down…"

"What did you find?"

"Nothing… we found nothing I swear! I… I just want to go home… please!"

Another electric current poured through his body, Reno's scream following shortly after.

Finally his body was slumped to the floor, the shackles around his wrists released. The torture had gone on for what felt like hours, the redhead's body fully broken, beaten and bruised. The ring still woven around his pulsating, bruised erection, Reno gasped for air, saliva running down his numb lips. The TURK stood over him, analysing his work, eventually pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"…Yes. He has proven to be useful after all…no, I do not believe that will be necessary. I will deal with him myself."

So, this was it. After enduring this torture, the TURK was finally going to put an end to his suffering. Reno was almost thankful. This had been enough pain to last a lifetime. A small smirk crept over his lips, even as the TURK stood imposingly above his still shivering body. When he felt the fingers slip into his hair once more, then yanking him to his knees, Reno waited for the inevitable feel of cold metal against his forehead, the bullet driving through his skull.

He did not expect the pale erection to be placed before him. Hesitantly, he shifted his gaze upward toward the man. The TURK's lips were held in a thin, tight line, those dark eyes watching him unwavering. Though in those eyes, a familiar tint greeted him.

His tongue ran across the tip unsteadily, unsure if this was yet another game. The precum dribbled into his mouth with each lick, the redhead swallowing. His throat, having become painstakingly dry from his constant screams, welcomed the unfamiliar liquid, Reno moving forward to take the growing length in his mouth. With one hand he pumped the man's erection into his mouth, sucking on the tip, while his other hand moved to the man's testicles and fondled them in the ways he knew felt good for himself. This seemed to please the TURK, who lessened his grip on the teenager's hair, beginning to thrust slightly into the wetness provided. They continued this for a while until the TURK pulled away.

"Turn around. On your hands and knees."

Following the command, Reno slumped to the position demanded, noting he was still shaking. Though he was unsure if this was due to fear or excitement. The suited man got on his knees behind him, hands trailing up Reno's sides and back, before resting on his hips for a while. A soft, almost silent breath escaped the Wutaian, his erection running over the crack of Reno's ass.

Slowly, his erection pushed into the teenager, flesh stretching to accompany the foreign object pushing its way into Reno's body. Reno gasped at the feeling, forcing himself to relax to allow the TURK entrance further into him. The man's lips pressed against his shoulder in a strangely affectionate way, his manhood fully absorbed into Reno's virgin passageway. They waited for a while, the two saying nothing, only soft breaths passing their lips, until Reno pushed his hips back, wanting more. The TURK responded by pulling out slightly, then slowly sliding himself back in, his hands resting on Reno's hips. Having been prepared earlier, and the additional lubricant of his saliva on the Wutaian's arousal, meant that the penetration was not as painful as it had been when the TURK had forced the electro-mag rod up inside him. Rather, Reno found himself welcoming, and even enjoying the sensation. After a dozen or so more thrusts, Reno found himself openly stroking himself despite the ring still embedded upon his own manhood, moaning and gasping quietly.

His speed quickening, the TURK began to thrust faster and harder into Reno, the redhead meeting his thrusts. When his prostate was stroked once more, Reno cried out, alerting the TURK to his pleasure. But rather than take the pleasure from his captive, the TURK continued to direct his movements into the spot of absolute euphoria, causing Reno to wail and howl out. His gaze caught on to the TURK's, and though his eyes were still wavering from the abuse, he was sure that he could see the enlightened passion in the man's own stare. Shivering deliciously with each thrust, Reno did not even notice the TURK's hand moving toward his erection until the ring was suddenly removed.

He came hard, his entire body convulsing, a scream tearing through his throat. The white liquid poured out in a hot river of carnal desire, soaking the floor and his waist. A violent shudder against Reno's hips reminded him of the other, who had also orgasmed, coming deep inside him and alighting a strange sensation within the redhead. Even after his penis began to soften within his opening, the TURK slumped over him, breathing steadily into his ear. Eventually, he pulled away, allowing the broken, bruised and bloody body to collapse on the floor, falling unconscious.

The TURK opened the door, allowing more light to pour in on the slum dog, two TURKS stood waiting for his command, unconcerned by the sight of the teenager lying motionless in the room.

"Release him back into the slums. I do not want to see him again."


End file.
